Life isn't gray
by Misao-HX
Summary: La historia que te cuento yo ya la he visto, tu pequeño ángel no será siempre tan inocente... AU misaoXaoshi


Aclaraciones antes de la lectura

Bueno, bueno para que entiendan mejor este fic deben saber un par de cosillas. Primero que esta historia es un AU y los personajes se desenvuelven en el presente ) , segundo que la canción que aparece mas adelante con negrita y cursiva es de _Sonata Arctica_ y se llama _Mary lou_, y finalmente para que no se compliquen al leer

Narración

_Diálogos _

_**Canción **_

****

* * *

Misao caminaba inquieta por el akabeko. Hace días que algo rondaba por su cabeza y se notaba por su semblante serio que era algo realmente preocupante. Comió su almuerzo con todos en el comedor y tan pronto como hubo terminado dio las gracias y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez allí saco un cuaderno con unas hojas maltratadas y comenzó a repasar lo que allí estaba escrito.

Mientras sus amigos en el comedor se encontraban preocupados por la chica y para asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas decidieron mandar a Aoshi para averiguar porque estaba tan extraña.

Aoshi dudo unos momentos de que él fuera el indicado para hacer esto y se sintió un intruso cuando, sin si quiera haber tocado la puerta, sus amigos oniwabanshu lo habían prácticamente empujado dentro de la habitación de su protegida.

Con el escándalo Misao se pudo alerta, pero cuando notó que quien entraba era su Aoshi-sama se calmó y siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

_Aoshi-sama, debería golpear la puerta antes de entrar así en la habitación de una chica_- dijo más interesada en seguir con su escritura que en reprochar al ojiazul.

Aoshi se disculpó y se quedó frente a la chica mirándola fijamente buscando las palabras para explicarle el porque de su intromisión. Él no quería molestarla porque confiaba plenamente en que cualquier problema que tuviera, ella sabría solucionarlo, pero todos habían insistido en que averiguara que le sucedía.

Misao veía de reojo como Aoshi estaba parado mirándola con insistencia comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. La mirada de su ex maestro le sacudía el piso provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

_Si quiere puede tomar asiento..._ – dijo apuntando a su cama y sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Aoshi se sentó casi al borde de la cama y sin estar muy seguro de lo que diría comenzó a hablar - _Misao, no quiero molestarte ni nada por el estilo, pero todos han estado preocupados por ti... prácticamente no hablas y apenas estas comiendo. Además estás tan seria... eres irreconocible _– dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro. Sentía que si la alteraba, esto terminaría muy mal.

La chica entendió lo que sucedía y suspiró resignada, después de todo Aoshi no estaba en su habitación para declararle su amor ni mucho menos, aunque desde el fondo de su alma hubiera deseado que fuese así, pero le enterneció que todos en el Akabeko estuvieran tan preocupados por ella, después de todo hace medio año solamente que había vuelto a su hogar.

Como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho Aoshi, Misao siguió escribiendo en su computadora sin si quiera mirarlo. Pasado un rato, el ex líder de los oni se estaba aburriendo de esperar una respuesta y cuando iba a decir algo más, Misao dejó de escribir y comenzó a imprimir unas hojas que las archivó en una carpeta y se la extendió a su amor platónico.

_Desde que me fui del Akabeko hace 3 años, pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, Aoshi-sama. Muchas de esas cosas son muy tristes para mi... demasiado profundas como para haberlas contado antes. Además que sabía que al recordarlo sería doloroso y trate de borrarlas de mi mente. Aoshi-sama, espero que al leer esto usted pueda entenderme mejor al igual que todos aquí y que también sirva para otras chicas como yo para que no sufran lo mismo..._ – misao apretó sus puños contra sus piernas y espero a que él leyera lo que había escrito. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y el corazón le latía a mil por hora... ¿qué pensaría su Aoshi después de conocer la verdad?...

Lentamente abrió la carpeta y comenzó a pasar su vista por la escritura de su protegida repasando cada palabra ...

_**Mamás poned a vuestros hijos a dormir, esta historia es demasiado cruel para ellos.  
Estando en el colegio les dijo adiós a sus padres y se escapó con un chico.  
Abandonó su familia cálida y amable, todos sus amigos le decían "Estás loca".  
Ella encontraría su propia vida, es lunes y vuelve a la rutina.**_

_**  
Seguro que encontró un trabajo como camarera, una cara bonita, una mente de niño.  
Un chico la dejó embarazada, Mary-Lou lloró, "Soy demasiado joven para esto, oh ¿por qué mentiste?". Tú dijiste "Está bien si lo hacemos hoy". Estaba tan asustada de que te hubieras ido.  
"A pesar de que todos los papeles estaban firmados, mamá llévame de vuelta por favor".**_

_**Sólo un niña, imprudente y salvaje necesita volver a casa de nuevo. Él te prometió la luna, pero no se casará contigo.  
No hay nada que hacer, comer por dos, el está saliendo con otra nueva. El sol brilla o llueve, todo es lo mismo, la vida no es gris oh Mary-Lou.**_

_**Mamás haced que vuestros hijos sigan durmiendo, en la seguridad de sus dulces cunas. La historia que te cuento yo ya la he visto, tu pequeño ángel no será siempre tan inocente. Los días que vienen no son fáciles de ver, tu puedes cambiarlos pero no es gratis.  
Veo que no me crees ooo-oo pero ya lo verás.**_

Aoshi terminó de leer y cerró la carpeta para luego mirar bastante confundido a Misao. No entendía o mas bien no quería entender lo que allí decía claramente.

Misao junto fuerzas y miró a los ojos a su protector. Él más que nadie debía saber lo que ocurrió...

_Conocí a un chico que me encantó desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Pensé que era amor a primera vista y todo marchaba bien hasta que me pidió que nos fuéramos juntos, que todo sería fantástico y que si nos amábamos estaría bien. Yo, ingenuamente, creí cada una de sus palabras y me fui con él._

_Al principio todo iba bien, yo trabajaba de camarera en donde pudiera, nunca supe a que se dedicaba él. Un día me preguntó si yo lo amaba de verdad, le contesté que si y me pidió que se lo demostrara..._ – misao bajó la mirada por un momento apenada por lo que contaba... Aoshi no apartaba su vista y tenía una expresión neutral, aunque Misao no notaba que apretaba fuertemente los puños conteniendo su rabia por ese maldito que le había quitado la inocencia a su niña. – _Con el tiempo comencé a notar cambios en mi cuerpo, estaba embarazada... y ... yo no podía creerlo. En ese momento me quería morir, quería correr de vuelta a casa y que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido...yo... ¡yo era solo una_ _niña!._ – misao trató de contener sus lágrimas para continuar – _cuando se lo conté a mi novio, me negó que fuera suyo y dijo que era mi problema, que no se haría cargo porque no estaba seguro de con quien me había metido. Estaba destrozada... a quien amaba me había abandonado... y yo con un bebé en camino._

_Una familia que conocí en el trabajo me acogió durante mi embarazo. Cuidaron de mi hasta que el bebé nació. Era una linda pareja que no podía tener hijos... y yo no quería al mío... así que lo regale_ – las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas – _entonces tomé mis cosas y sin despedirme de nadie me marché. Dejé todo atrás para volver aquí, de donde nunca debí salir..._

Misao cubrió su rostro con sus manos y siguió llorando. Aoshi trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, y no podía creer que su pequeña niña hubiera vivido todo eso _**Your little angel ain't always so clean.**_

Tomó una de las muñecas de la chica y la jaló hasta la cama sentándola a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente. Sentía que de esa forma podía acompañarla y compartir un poco de su dolor y así alivianar su carga.

_Mi pequeña niña, mi ángel... no te preocupes, nunca más estarás sola porque yo estaré a tu lado _– y acercando su rostro al de ella la besó profundamente sellando su pacto ... porque no hay compromiso si no existe el amor.

_**Only a child, reckless and wild,  
needs to come home again.  
He promised the moon but won't marry you.  
Nothing to do, eating for two,  
he's goin' out with someone new.  
Sunshine or rain, it's all the same,  
life isn't gray oh Mary-Lou.**_

****

* * *

Notas de autora:

Y bien, que les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado )

Me gustaría hacer un pequeño comentario sobre la canción particularmente. Cuando la escuché y supe de lo que se trataba imagine de inmediato una historia relacionada con ella porque por desgracia es muy común ver a niñas embarazadas que les pintan la vida color de rosa y luego se les viene el mundo encima cuando se dan cuenta que lo que viene requiere de mucha responsabilidad. A todos los que lean esto les digo: cuídense!!. Nadie les puede prohibir hacer algo, pero siempre con el cuidado debido. No se olviden del condón!!

Eso es todo. Si les gustó o tienen reclamos, acotaciones, bombas de agua, tomates podridos... etc, click mas abajito y me dejan un review ok? )

Ja-ne!

3


End file.
